Fairy tales in a new Era
by animefreak03
Summary: AU...Spike/Faye . They live their own kind of Fairy tale...want to see what i mean.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one

Tittle: The beginning

Author: Angee

Rating: Pg-13 / R

* * *

"Come here little one" beckoned a tall man. The child he was speaking with smiled sweetly and ran to him. He pulled the covers away from the child's tiny bed "I'm going to tell you a story"

"Really daddy?" he picked the child up and sat down "yes"

"About dragons and that vicious guy?"

The man chuckled and put the child in the bed "well sort of...this story is going to be about a beautiful and kind queen and her slave" the child looked up at the man with big eyes

"Ooh tell me tell me please"

"Alright. This story begins with the Slave. A slave who thought he had no life to live anymore. But first let me tell you about the kingdoms that were so popular"

so he begins his story...

* * *

It was the year 2040 and most of the planets and some moons were colonized. Many kingdoms reigned in this new Era. It was thought that such trivial life was long forgotten, but the people chose to bring it back to life. Two planets, because of their lust for power were in constant battle. Planet Venus was rich beyond belief, while Mars was the underdog trying to take over their territories, because of such lust, the people of the planets were mortal enemies.

It was becoming a problem for the other kingdoms, Planet Mercury and its people were constantly trying to avoid flying through any of their space ports, it so happens that the enemy would attack the neutral planets for more power.

It got to the point to where the High officials for each neutral planet had to meet in secret to come up with a plan. The king of Earth decided that the time for talking was over, so he decided to give the other two kings an ultimatum. If they did not agree to a truce, then the other neutral planets were going to declare war on them and it would be the end of their kingdom.

So both kings agreed to a truce, but deep down they knew that they would always strive for power and they would get rid of the enemies by any means necessary.

The king of Earth was their number one target, not only for his intrusion into their affairs, but because he was very influential and gaining popularity with the people of the other kingdoms.

"Your highness it is not safe for you to go out in public" the king a tall man with raven hair and emerald eyes sat on his chair and sighed.

"Nicholas I must do this. The people of earth expect me to be there for them. I can not abandon them. If King Sansio and King Strobila are trying to assassinate me once again, I'm sure it will fail them once more" he sipped on his wine

Nicholas wanted so much to believe that, but it was ludicrous. The king was a dead man if he went in public and announce that he was thinking about uniting his kingdom with that of Venus. It meant that it would be harder for the king of Mars to obtain the power it wanted.

"Sir think about the princess. She will be alone if something were to happen to you. She's only fifteen years old" the king smiled and picked up a portrait of his daughter.

He traced her face "my little Faye, she will be a great woman when she grows up"

"Don't you wish to be there sir? Don't you wish to be by her side. To give her hand away? To walk her down the isle when she marries? Please reconsider this. At least until things calm down"

The king stood up and put on his suit "if anything happens to me please look after her, have her bodyguard Jet be with her for as long as he wants to be here"

Fifteen year old Faye sat in front of her mirror looking at her reflection as she made funny faces. The life of a princess was boring. She was under 'house arrest' for her nightly outings while the rest of the people slept... At that she scowled...

"If you keep making faces like that it'll get stuck that way" she yelled and turned around to see her father standing by the door of her room "dad, would you not do that" he chuckled and strolled towards her standing behind her as she turned to her mirror "you look beautiful as always" that made her blush on cut that out" he bent down and kissed her forehead "listen sweetheart I have to go on that public announcement. Promise to be good and not sneak out again. This time I'm leaving jet as your guard"

She frowned "great. Mr metal head. He is so overprotective sometimes" he laughed and walked over to the door

"That's why I picked him. Anyways angel I love you and I will always look out for you. Please behave and listen to Nicholas and Jet. I swear ever since your mother passed away those two have become sort of your mother"

that was a nasty mental picture and she cringed "daadddd. I promise to be good and I promise that you will not be disappointed in me" he nodded and closed the door "I really do promise to be a good daughter daddy"

* * *

The story of the Slave....

How I got to this place I can never tell. I was walking down the street. I was about seven years old or so. I trespassed on private property only I didn't know it was. Heck they should have put sign or something. Anyways, I was chased by the guards of this place and manhandled. The one in charge looked at me and smirked...

"Little brat, better teach you to read signs" I would have told him off but I didn't know how to read. My parents I didn't remember. They just left me to survive on my own, no money no food. I was a homeless kid. Many people ignored me others took pity and gave me something to eat.

I watched the man pull out a stick or something and was about to strike me when "Shugo what are you going to do to that kid?" I turned to see a tall blonde man walking towards us. I was amazed at how big he was. Next to him was a very pretty little blonde girl, she had the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Ah your highness I was just going to teach this brat not to trespass onto private land" the king, wow king...he looked kind of angry. Was he angry at me or was I just imagining this?

"Beating up homeless children is forbidden"

the man bowed "you are right sire. What should I do to the child for trespassing?"

The king looked at me "Put him to work, teach him to do anything. Might as well have another slave to take care of my family and myself"

Slave? I was to be a slave? What the heck was a slave anyways? Well I got my answer in the form of chores. I was to clean the slaves's rooms, as well as the kings many cars. And I mean many....

That was when I was seven. Now I'm seventeen and I still live in this godforsaken palace, the only difference is that the young girl I mentioned earlier, well she and I have been secretly been seeing each other. I know what you are thinking "are you insane?" to tell you the truth I'm not sure, but she is the best kisser ever.

We have been intimate and I laugh at the fact that her father thinks of her as an angel. Wait till he get a load of this...wait no he can't find out. He would kill me.

I'm now a limo driver for both the king and his daughter. The queen hates driving and loves to stay home. When the king has to go far he takes the other driver, leaving me with the lovely princess. Oh that's right you don't even know my name, not even hers.

I want to tell you but the cook is bugging me "Spike come on help me with the dishes. Take them out for the queen and the princess"

So much for telling you my name, the cook, that fat idiot, did it for me "Sure, Sure" I say as I pick up the plates.

When I entered the dining room both mother and daughter were not saying anything. I must tell you that they don't like each other much. I glance at the princess and she winks at me, that's my cue for 'I want to have you tonight' I wink back 'sure'

* * *

The princess's story continues at the same time as the slave's ....

Faye was sprawled over her bed reading a book. She was really liking it. Why were fairy tales so romantic and yet they were so evil. Not everyone can live happily ever after. Never. She was about to turn the page when a Frantic Nicholas entered her room "Nick what's wrong with you. Knock before you enter"

the man paled "I'm sorry princess, but I must tell you something, it's about your father"

She jumped from the bed "what about my dad?"

Nicholas looked to the side "He, I'm sorry my princess but your father he has been assassinated" the world seem to stop and Faye could do nothing more than to faint....

Slave's story....

Both teens were in a heated passion. Moving back and forth. Body sweating, moans escaping....life was good. When both were done they laid on their backs "your are the best sex slave I have ever had Spike"

Spike smirked and look down at the angel "thank you your highness"

She sighed and bit her lip nervously "Spike my father has told me something" he kept looking at her "He says that my hand has been given to the prince of Mars"

Spike stiffened "what?"

"I'm to marry Prince Vinicio on my twentieth birthday" he got up from the bed and looked down at her "what about me?"

"Spike if anyone were to find out there would be a lot of problems. What I mean to say is that you and I after I marry that is, can no longer be with each other"

So that's how it was for both Spike and Faye....

* * *

A/N I know...you all hate me for starting a new story and not finishing the other...but I have been playing around with this one. I hope you like this...in the next few chapters I will be getting to when they meet.....it's kind of neat having to write a story like this. Enjoy. 


	2. two worlds meet for the first time

Chapter two

Tittle: two worlds together.

Author: Angee

Rating: pg13/R

* * *

The princess's story....

The news of the assassination was spreading fast. The coronation of a new leader was to take place only minutes after the burial of the king. To all of this Faye was not paying much mind to. Her father, the only one she truly cared about, the only person who understood her, had been murdered.. But she would take control of her empire and she would hunt down the bastards that did this. One way or another she was going to bring justice to those who hurt her and took away her security and her loving father.

One minute she was arguing with him about her curfew the next thing she was lying on a hospital bed. Two days without sleeping two days without eating had done a job on the petite teenage.

Whispers here and there were passed around the palace. She would be the youngest queen in the history of earth. She would be a target... "poor child" one of the servants had said. She ignored them, nothing was going to weaken her.

The media had total coverage of the ordeal. But her bodyguard Jet was a godsend. He managed to keep her as hidden as possible. Of course he didn't want to let his charge die now would he.

Faye entered her room and sat at the edge of the bed, she played with the black sun hat she was wearing to her father's funeral. His funeral. How surreal was that? She felt her cheeks grow wet, but she wasn't crying. No she had worn herself out and her crying had ceased.

Someone knocked on her door but she ignored them "hey kiddo are you okay?" she wiped her tears and looked at Jet "hey Jet. Yeah I'm okay" he sighed and began to close the door "your highness it will do you go to sleep. The other planets will be sending their prime ministers tomorrow and you need to be strong"

Faye nodded her head and laid down "of course Jet. I'll be ready to delegate tomorrow"

* * *

The Slave's story....

Spike was fuming. His lover, well he was the lover here, his princess was to wed when she was twenty. What was to become of him? Well the real question was, what was he going to be doing to pass the time? He smirked and sat down on the kitchen stool.

The cook brought him some food and he thanked the old lady. She was a wonderful woman to him. The other driver walked in paper in hand "Lucia can you believe this. The king of earth was murdered" Spike listened to the man rambled. He really didn't care about the king of earth. Everyone on Venus hated the man for being a nosey little snot "and they have his daughter as the acting queen. Can you believe it?"

The old woman walked in and looked at the man "a child is the queen?. Last I remember she was only fifteen" spike was intrigued now. A teenage girl a teenage just like him had all that power? Yeah so he was three years older than her, but still "yes, she was crowned right after the burial of her father"

The woman took the paper "there is no picture of her. There never is a picture of the girl"

"Maybe because she's ugly?"

The duo turned to spike as he lazily sipped on his juice "ugly?. I was told that she had the most beautiful eyes. They say her father was worried that some lecherous men would try something since she began to develop into a beautiful young girl"

Spike snorted and stood up "whatever, she's probably some snotty brat" the woman laughed "just like a certain princess I know" he agreed with her on that...

* * *

The princess's story....

Papers upon papers. That was her life now. School now had a new meaning to her. The other children rarely talked to her and when they did they were afraid that something would happen to them. Her guards were very 'good on the job'. Jet felt it necessary for her to have more security.

She was finally eighteen and a senior. The time had flown by too quickly. She had met with many delegates and kings. Avoiding those from Mars and Venus on rare occasions. The king of Mars in particular. Him and his son were too creepy for her liking. That Vinicio was a total ass. Thinking that he was better than anything and anyone.

Flashback...

Faye sat in her office signing papers as usual. She wanted to be outside. Sit by the pool relax. She had a wistful look and the small sighs that escaped her lips were irritating the guard standing by her door. His arms crossed over his chest.

"_Jet why can't I go out to the garden?"_

"_Because you have papers to sign and two guest waiting for you downstairs" _she growled in annoyance_ "please send them in so that I can dismiss them as quickly as possible"_

Jet left the study and a few minutes later came back _"you may enter your highness" _the king did not respond and Faye tore her eyes from her papers to regard the man. He was tall with a head full of white hair. He was frowning.

She then noticed a younger version of the man walking behind him _"you may enter prince Vinicio" _the man gave a small court. His eyes suddenly locked with Faye's and they both stood there. She shivered. His eyes were so emotionless and cold.

"_Queen Faye we would like to apologize for intruding on you so suddenly, but I've come to propose a contract of sort" _she pushed her bags away from her eyes, a way of telling Jet not to leave the room. He nodded and closed the door while he was inside.

She then took on her regal ways _"King Victor please have a seat, you as well Prince Vinicio" _both men sat down, but their eyes roamed her body freely. That was one thing they liked about her, she wasn't the queen someone would expect. She wore what she liked and much of it covered little of her body.

She noticed their lustful gaze and cleared her throat _"I have an understanding that you and my father didn't see eye to eye" _the king nodded _"but I'm not my father, I will hear what you propose and then I'll give you my answer, so speak" _

They were not surprise. It was known that she had a temper and tolerated people very little. The king cleared his throat but his son beat him to it _"We want to start our trading with your planet once more. We are tired of having to send for the material we need to other planets seeing as this one is the closest to us. We are willing to pay what you ask, don't think of this as a pleading attempt, I don't have patience for young girls playing queen, so give us your answer"_

She felt her anger flare up _"you came to us....must I remind you that your planet is in the pathetic shape that it is because of your own misguidedness, because of your lust for power, must I also remind you that I'm not going to make any deals with you unless you produce the killer of my father. Gentleman if there is nothing more you want to discuss then..." _she waved them towards the door.

Vinicio stood up _"Father perhaps it would have been better dealing with a five year old, go on I'll be there in a minute" _the king stood without talking and walked out. Jet opened the door for the king.

Faye glared at the man who was scarier than the older one _" is there anything else I can assist you with prince?"_

He smiled and she found herself chocking a bit _"listen girl soon you will see things my way, like you are not your father, I'm not my father. We will discuss matters in a better setting and alone. I promise you it will benefit the both of us greatly. Until we meet again your highness"_

what had he promised? Was he going to kill her, rape her? Either one was horrible. But she was so relived after that. It was also the same time that Jet found it necessary to supply her with more guards. He was not going to let anyone hurt her, she was like the daughter he never had and wasn't going to lose her.

End of flashback....

Faye shivered involuntarily, the thought of that man near her was making her stomach turn. She sighed wistfully upon looking at the book she held in her hands "why are the royalty brats I meet so arrogant? Why can't they be more like the ones in this fairy tale?"

She sat down at the usual bench in the school garden. She had to wait for her driver to return for her. Jet would be with him that was for sure. Her guards stood behind her as if they were military officers "just once I want something exciting to happen. But this is my life" she rolled her eyes. Great...Fucking great..

* * *

The slave's story....

Spike made her moaned for the fifth time that night. Julia was about to worn him out. How they ended up having sex in her room he could not remember. Just the fact that her 'husband' was in the same floor two rooms down from them was hindering his ability to please her beyond five orgasms.

He knew he had to stop, but she was like a drug, a drug he tasted at the tender age of sixteen. A drug that would be hard to let go of. Now at the age of twenty three the driver, sex slave was finding out that he had a conscience, that it was nagging him to no end.

Julia stretched her tired body and looked at spike "what's the matter with you? We always go longer than this" Spike lifted himself from her and sat on the edge of the bed "well I never had to perform with your husband only a few feet away"

Julia sat up and placed her forehead to his back "I know you hate this, I hate it too, Spike we said this would be over once I was married, and that was a lie because here we are, but please don't ruin it. Vinicio is such a prick, he treats me like shit and he only wants to be pleased"

Spike turned to her and kissed her "I know Julia, but.." she put a finger to his lips "no buts, just make me feel something, hold me that's all" she laid down and he followed.

_God this is so wrong but I feels so right._

Yeah that was what I was thinking that night, only that I had no idea of what would happen the next morning. I woke up to the feel of a cold steel pressed to my back. I heard a soft gasp and looked into the direction of my Julia. She was trembling and holding the sheets to her naked body tightly "Julia" I whispered and she shook her head.

That cold steel kept pressing to my back and I looked to the other side, to only see the worst nightmare ever dreamt "So, this is the man that beds you when I don't feel like performing my dear wife?"

I swallowed hard, willing my body to stop the trembling that was sure to consume me "He is just some fuck toy Vinicio, I needed to release myself, if you wish to kill him then go ahead"

What? WHAT? WHAT? Was she for real? Was I going to be disposed off so easily? I looked at her and she was smiling. Was all this time we been together just for her own benefit? Call me stupid but I had thought that she was in love with me as I am with her....Fucking shit "don't worry my Love I'll do something to this slave of yours"

I was knocked out since then. I know because I woke up in a cellar and chained to the wall. I felt the pain throbbing in my body. I could tell that I was bleeding for the smell of blood is so distinct. My face felt like it was on fire.

To think that all this time when I was bedding the wench I thought of us as those protagonists in fairy tales, where the couple are kept apart so their love wont flourish. But no this was more of a nightmare than anything.

I heard someone approaching, well more like some people. I closed my eyes and waited. I heard a laugh and looked up. There she was hanging by his arm like some sick love puppy. He was laughing at me, I knew it was at me "SO you think you could sleep with the King's wife and not be punished? Sorry to say this Spike Boy, but you have committed the worst crime imaginable"

I looked him in the eyes "oh, and I supposed she gets off the hook easily? Let me tell you something your highness, little queen over there was the one to seduce me into her bed, how was I to refuse such easy offer?" I should have shut my mouth, but when I'm cocky there is nothing to do.

So my head snapped to the side as the bastard backhanded me. Oh how I want to kick his ass. Don't think I'm weak...I'm not. I often watched the body guards train and managed to learn a few tricks. I could hold my own in a fight. But now that I was chained I don't think I could be able to manage. Right?

What a dumb question. Anyways, I looked at the woman I loved, still love. Something in her eyes told me that she didn't really mean to say what she said. Maybe she was trying to sway her husband somehow. I could tell she could convince him of almost anything.

When they first met I knew there was an attraction between them, but she had come to me to my small bed and demanded that I make love to her. One time I found them kissing and my rage boiled over, but I calmed myself saying that it was her duty as a fiancé. Then when that dreaded day came I knew it would be hard to accept it. Their honeymoon was for three weeks and she came back to the palace looking flushed and happy. God I wanted to kill myself then.

But soon she was calling me to her bed once again. Whenever he went to trips leaving her behind she would come to me. I had her hear and body more than he had her attention. But here I am, stupid me. I should have left this place.

I knew I could. The old king had said that once I was of age I could leave. My duties were done. How kindly of him to relieve me of my duties after years of serving his ass. Cleaning, driving, listening to his bratty daughter, getting hit by other servants. Yes he truly was kind. Bastard.

On with the story ne? Anyways. The king, Vinicio told his guards to beat me, to beat me so bad that I wouldn't be able to survive. Of course they chose to beat me with their knives and guns. I must have been lying there for a few days before someone came to my rescue. Believe it or not it was both Lucia the cook, and the driver.

"Oh spike, son are you okay?" I wanted to tell her yes, but my mouth was so dry and it hurt. The driver whose name is Alan helped me sit "oh what have they done to you?" she continued to say.

Alan took of his suit jacket and put it on my bare chest which was covered with new and old bruises. Lucia gave me some money, some clothes and stood up walked over to the door and looked out "Spike you have to get out of here, leave this place, leave this planet. Go to earth, I have the address to where one of my cousins live and he will help you, his name is Jet and he can provide you with a home and food"

I wanted to thank her so bad. What a nice old lady. Alan helped me to my feet "go on boy, the king and his men are not here. You need to leave"

I finally found my voice "what about you both?"

He shook his head "we disabled the cameras so no one will know it was us. We will say that you escaped. Go on don't worry" I bowed in show of respect and thanks. But both of them hugged me instead. I think I can tell that these two will be okay.

So I ran out of the palace as best I could. I was limping most of the way, but I managed. When I got to a space port I looked around for anyone that could help, but most of the people cringed away from me. Why?

I'll tell you why. One I smelled like shit, two I looked like shit, and three um three...oh yeah they thought I was some crazy hobo looking for a way to get high of 'red eye'.

With no one willing to help me, I managed to find a ship that was heading for earth, maneuvered my way around the door and somehow found it unlocked. Thank god for whoever was watching over me. I got in and without having any real knowledge of how to ride the fucking ship I began to read.

Ignition button. Easy enough. Wrong.

I was driving like crazy through the space portals. I managed to find a way to bring the map up, then the screen came to view "The swordfish one welcome" ....what a lame name...oh well.

The damn ship made it to Earth's atmosphere but not before it began to lose power. This piece of junk was almost of out fuel and I was fighting trying to find a way for it to land without crashing.

Just my fucking luck the ship turned off and I began to spiral down. I was glad that it had brought me all the way out here, but now I was regretting it. I was going to die right after I escaped a sure death by the hands of the king Vinicio, better known as Vicious by his men. I began to lose my sight and before I knew it was out.

When I woke up after the spiral I stumbled out of the ship. It was a wreck and again I thank whoever was watching over me. The only problem was that my shoulder popped out of the socket and I was bleeding from my head. God I felt like sleeping, but I had to get out. The ship had crashed into a forest area and I had to find a road.

I walked for hours I think, it was still light out and warm. Earth was beautiful and the air was really fresh. On Venus the planet was encapsulated and it you could not really breath the air out. It would kill you in a second flat. But here it was so nice.

* * *

The princess's story....

Faye was agitated. It was her twentieth birthday and jet was driving her to a meeting. God she hated this. But if she was going to go, then she better have fun. She looked at Jet as she sat in the back seat "Jet I want to drive" he chuckled and didn't take his eyes off the road "I mean it, as your queen I order you to let me drive"

"Sorry your highness but no can do" she pouted

"Please Jet. It's my birthday and I never ask for anything"

He let an eyebrow rise "oh? How about last year? You said you wanted to fly that ship your father had hiding in the basement. The red tail was it? No way...how about the year before that, when you wanted to ride an old style airplane? What is with you and flying?"

She looked at him "it makes me feel free. Ever since I began to travel to other planets, those rides made me feel alive. Jet I don't have the freedom that young people my age, my people have" she looked out of the window and watched the trees pass them by. It was a good thing that she lived secluded. Jet felt sorry for her so stopped the car and got out. He opened her door "go on drive, but you better be careful" she smiled at him and jumped out and ran to the driver side.

"Buckle up Jet. These cars are very antique but they can still crash easily into anything" she laughed maniacally and he just rolled his eyes "hurry up Faye"

"Queen faye"

"Yeah whatever"

So she was driving. Even though she had only driven twice before she was very good at it. She began to chat with jet as she drover when suddenly a strange form ran out of the woods and in front of her. She hit the brakes fast and the car stop suddenly. Jet hit his head with the front seat and rubbed furiously at it. Faye hit her hand painfully and then looked out of her windshield.

* * *

The slave's story...

I was running out of the woods as I realized that a road was ahead. I heard a few cars passing so I had to find a way to get my ass out of here and meet this jet man. Unfortunately I didn't calculate the way I ran and found myself in front of an oncoming car.

* * *

The princess's story...

Faye came out the car and rushed to the man standing before her "why you idiot? Do you want to get your self killed? Are you insane?"

He rolled his eyes "it had to be a woman driving" she narrowed her eyes "why you son of a..."

"Faye are you okay?" she turned to see a concern het running to her "I'm fine, this idiot isn't though" she looked at him and was assessing his wounds "but I don't think I did this to him"

Spike felt like his eyes were closing. The blood loss was finally getting to him and now this woman "you should learn how to drive woman and don't you call me idiot I'll have you..." he never finished his sentence because he started swaying on his feet. She looked at him strangely and so did Jet.

"Hey are you okay?" her worried tone finally coming out. Before she knew it he began to fall forward where she unfortunately stood and his body fell onto hers. She braced herself and was able to hold both their weight "Jet a little help here? Hey are you okay?"

Jet ran to them and helped stand the man "jet he's bleeding a lot. We should take him back to the palace"

"What? No take him to the hospital"

She hit him on the arm "idiot the palace is just five minutes away and the hospital is really far, the doctors at the palace will treat him. Come on I order you"

He snicked "I really hate it when you take that regal tone of yours"

she stuck her tongue out "come help me bring him to the car"

what a change that meeting would have on both their lives, their fate and their destiny.

* * *

A/N so here is the second chapter...what do you think? Good? 


	3. Keeping the secret

Chapter Three

Tittle: keeping the secret

Author: Angee

Rating: PG-13/R

* * *

The princess's story...

I don't know what possessed me to help that man. I can't explain it in words, but I felt as though he was in need of help of protection. So with my mind made up we brought him back to my palace, my home. I wondered often if this was such a good idea.

He was taken to a room near mine, only three doors down. Jet and I were curious as to how he got the wounds on his body. Well we got our answer once the doctor looked him over. I was outside at jet's insistence. He was inside in case anything funny happened.

He came out shaking his head and looking oddly appalled "what happened Jet?"

Jet looked me in the eyes " he is unconscious right now and he's a slave" he hesitated for a moment "if he is this badly hurt, then my guess is that he disobeyed his keepers" I gasped. A slave. Only a few planets still held such stupid traditions... mine was one of those, but I put a stopped to that.

"Where from?"

"Seems that he belongs to the Venus empire. Their crest is on the back of his neck" I was seething now. I hate those bastards. They were always trying to out do other planets. Them and Mars of course. It didn't help much that both those planets are united now, since both heirs married each other. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms "what are you orders then Faye?"

"Look Jet we don't know if he is a friend or foe. But I will not deny him refuge if that is what he is looking for. For the mean time let him rest up" I glanced at the door "and don't let him know who I am. Tell the others to keep my identity from him a secret. I want to get close enough to know what his intentions are. And that's an order Jet" I said the last part because I knew he would object. If the strange man knew I was a queen then he would be respectful in fear of his life, but if he didn't know then I would get to know his real motive.

Jet nodded and looked over my shoulder. I turned to see Nicholas approaching us "your highness I was told that we have a very serious hurt person" I nodded and then replayed the whole fiasco. Told him the same thing as Jet and he agreed. He always agreed with me whereas for Jet he was more of a father than what I thought he would be.

Arr. I hate that.

For two days that man slept. I didn't even dare to go into that room. I was curious as to the way he looked. I didn't really have a good look at him because I was fuming and seeing red when we first met. I sighed and dropped to my bed. These two past days I had been going to meetings.

I was told that he was still out of it. Not even waking up to eat. His body seemed to have shut off. I was getting worried that this man would die here. So on the third day I decided to walk over to his room. I stopped when I heard noises. It was two of the maids.

"He's so cute" one had said. I leaned against the door watching them with amusement. Both were still young but not as young as me.

"I know. And he's big. Maybe in other places" she implied and I giggled. Bad move. They turned to me blushing so much I thought they were going to explode. I smirked at them and they began to stutter.

"Your..highness....forgive..." I raised a palm "it's okay. I was just wondering about him. And please I have asked that you refer to me as Faye. I don't want our guest to know me that well yet" they nodded and walked over to the door as I walked inside.

They stopped "excuse us your...we mean Faye" it was hard for them I knew it, but it must be done.

I towered over him by the left side of the bed and watched him take deep breaths. He was indeed cute, beyond it actually. He had a strange look to him, that messy hair and his broad shoulders. The doctor bandaged his chest. He said he had broken a few ribs or rather they whoever had hurt him had broken them.

I pulled a chair so that I could sit and admire this man. Why? I wasn't really interested in love per say. I did read my stories and I thought they fulfill any of those temporary desires of romance. Just watching him brought a sort of calming aura around me. My father had been a man who could calm me as easily.

Woa....I was thinking he reminded me of the comfort my father brought me? They say that when you fall in love sometimes your other half closely resembles the parent you are more attached to. Nah I can't be in love with this stranger.

So for about three more days I would come into this room and sit. Read him a few stories and then watch him sleep some more. When one day out of the ordinary he awoke. I was shocked.

* * *

Slave's story....

Arr. My body ached and I felt like someone had hammered my head into a pavement. I couldn't remember much. All I remember where these beautiful emerald eyes glaring at me angrily. Then a cute mouth set in a chagrin. Boy I needed to get lay again.

That brought painful memories of Julia. I didn't want to think about her. I had left. Oh that's right I left and was supposed to be looking for this Jet guy but end up fainting when I was almost killed.

I cleared my eyes of the blurriness and I look up at a strange ceiling. The ceiling is very beautiful with the decor it was painted in. Angels reaching out to touch one another in a caressing manner. They remind me of cupid.

"They are cupid in many forms" I was surprised to hear a sweet voice and even more surprise to find emerald eyes looking at me with shock written on them. Did I say that outloud? Oh hell.

"Where am I?" she blinked a few times and then smiled. I hope she's not going to try something funny on me.

I watched her stand and walk over to a large window where the sun was shining through and made the room look nicer "you are on earth, in the home of Queen Faye" I almost gasped but I held it back. I kept looking at her "Queen Faye? Why would I be here?"

She turned to me and I could see those emerald eyes shine with a strange emotion "oh..well.....since I kind of almost ran you over...well I brought you here....and"

"Why?" I cut her off. I saw her eyes glare at me. Obviously she is not used to being interrupted. I wanted to laugh but held it in.

"Why not? Would you have rather stayed passed out on the road where cars would have run you over?" she snapped. Wow she had a temper to her. I smirked.

I looked at the ceiling once again "well I would have made it to my destination if you hadn't almost ran me over as you say" I turned back to her and saw her keep on glaring. God was she easy to defuse.

She stomped her foot and turned to the window muttering some things, then took a deep breath and she turned back to me "look I thought it was better that you come here and get treated. Is it so wrong for someone to help you out?"

"No, but I don't trust people. They never do things without wanting something in return" damn I never talked this much less with a woman.

She was going to give me that sympathetic look. I hate it. Everyone on the palace back on Venus would give that look to me when parents's day came around or Christmas "don't give me that look" I snapped and she in turn glared. That's better. It suits her "why does a slave have the right to bring another slave into her queen's castle?" I found myself asking.

That woman was starring at me wide eyed . Did I say something wrong? "A slave?" I heard her ask

"Yeah, you said that this is queen Faye's palace. So you must obviously work for her. That makes you her slave"

she shook her head "listen. I'm no body's slave. As for you. I can see that you are not from here. If so you would have learned that slavery was banned about five years ago. And you are right I work for her. Don't worry nobody is going to hurt you here"

I closed my eyes and sighed. Was it possible that life here was going to be better? Was it possible that I was able to find a home? Wait I have to find jet first. Idiot. Spike no baka. God I'm losing it if I'm scolding myself.

I groaned when I tried to move. Yeah my body really ached. I saw her giggled and I glared. Why was she making fun of my condition. She put a hand to her mouth and without saying anything moved towards me and helped me sit up "ah...thanks I guess"

She conveyed a feeling of calm and protectiveness. I loved that. What? Hold on I don't love. And I don't love a woman who laughs at me and glares daggers at my head.

"Are you hungry?" she asked and I wanted to drown in her voice "if so I will get you something" I nodded and she stood up. I wanted to be alone even if it was for a while. When I was alone I was able to think more clearly.

I was in a good place but for how long? Was this queen going to be a bitch and throw me away? Was she going to say that I shouldn't be there? In the mean time I should just enjoy this free meal and bed while it last. I never make myself comfortable knowing that my fate doesn't really lie in my hands but in the hands of those with power.

* * *

Princess's story...

God he was gorgeous. The way he breaths the way he looked at me. I thought I was going to go weak at the knees. He really was doing number on me. But when he opens his mouth, what a wreck. Why was he being so pessimistic and an asshole? I can't blame him or judge him yet.

It appears as though he has been through so much in his young life. I sound like an old woman. But he is fairly young I can see that. He has a certain look, an innocence if you will, but he hides it. What could have been so bad in his life I wonder.

I asked the cooks to prepare him a meal and also warned them about their tongues. I still refuse to let that man know anything. He and I will probably clash in personalities anyways, with the way he is and the stubborn head of mine I'm sure it will be hell.

I smirked....a very welcomed hell, because life if this palace sure will be interesting with him around.

He didn't say a word as I watched him eat. He barely had manners but I could understand since he was probably bullied into working more than taught how to behave an act. That also led me to believe that other important things in his life were probably neglected.

Since I was still in school and I had to keep attending I was suddenly feeling horrible. I didn't want to leave, well because I wanted to spend sometime talking to that man. Which brings me to another point, he didn't tell me his name, but I never asked either. He is very quiet and that scares me. Even Jet finds him a little odd. We haven't asked out of respect, it is his own life and his own choosing if he wants to tell us.

Jet was warning me and telling me to be careful, but what could that man do is he was still confided to that bed?

I walked into his room after coming from school neglecting to change back to my normal clothes and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed ready to stand "good afternoon" I said and he directed his gaze to me.

I tried to smile but it came out awkwardly. He didn't say anything and I felt my anger flare up "you know it's polite to answer back when greeted, especially by a woman" he narrowed his eyes

"It's also polite to knock before entering an occupied room, is it not?" he snapped at me and I was going to tell him, I can do as I like seeing as to this is my home, but opted not to "you are right, my apologies" he blinked a few times. Was he not used to someone apologizing or being nice?

* * *

Slave's story...

I was about to get up to use the bathroom that's inside this room. Wild I was sleeping in a big comfortable room with its own bathroom, then she comes in without even announcing her presence. But one look at her and my mind was shutting off. She was obviously still in school and was wearing an uniform. All black. She looked really hot in that. Dam it. Then she spoke and managed to get me angry. How does she do that? No woman has actually made me so angry in such a short time.

I'm not used to such nice gestures as she was offering an apology "listen no need to apologize, okay"

She smiled and walked closer, allowing me to see her shapely legs better. They were long and milky white. I wondered if she's tall. Julia was tall almost as tall as me....stop thinking about her. She betrayed you...no....yes....fuck. I wanted to be alone.

"You know what I just realized?" she began and I looked at her, not voicing anything. She was getting angry I could tell. These past few days I have been able to learn to read her eyes "okay since I'll take your silence as a 'what', I just realized that I don't even know you name, nor do you know mine"

duh. I was so stupid. I was thinking that the other day but I didn't want to be the one to ask. So I was going to let her tell me hers first.

She crossed her arms over her chest making me look at her there. She was fairly big now that I notice, her school uniform doing little to hide the fact. But how big would be the question that would plague my mind. She rolled her emerald eyes at me "Fine, my name is F...Dana and yours"

"Spike" short and sweet. Nothing to it.

"Spike?" what was that look for?

"Yeah spike. Or are you deaf too?" she stomped her foot irritably and turned to leave "what's wrong?" I couldn't help but ask even if I knew it.

"As if you didn't know. You are insufferable you know that"

"I just gave you my name"

"Spike doesn't sound like a name I would give a person, more like a bull dog" ooh was she passing the line.

"So. It's not like I had parents that gave me a name. Or any that would stick around to tell me what they had called me" there goes that look again. Why is she so easy to read? Oh is it because she wears her heart on her sleeves?

"You didn't have parents? That's impossible, I mean you were created some how. If not naturally then in a lab, it's very possible given if you are as young as I think you are" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"How old do you think me to be?" she blinked and was surprised. Good.

"Well, I don't know maybe twenty like me" she was giving me information as well as asking? I know her game she wants to know more about me. Fine let's play little girl.

"Actually I'm older than you by three years. I thought you were younger, still a baby huh?" she narrowed her emerald eyes "I'm not a baby, I'm quite grown if you haven't noticed"

oh I have noticed sweetheart. Quite grown indeed. What am I thinking? I need to get out of here and find Jet and move on with my life.

"So, I haven't met the queen and was wondering if you are hiding me from her?"

She shook her head "she's not here. On a business trip more like it"

"Are you related to her? I mean you get free reign around here, the people I've seen you talked to in this room seem to respect you and you go to school. Maids and butlers are not given such freedom"

"Actually even if you were a maid or a butler, the queen would never keep you from going to school or out. The maids and butlers provide her a service and she doesn't abuse them. No need for her to do so"

I glare at her, why am I so jealous? They have all this freedom here, and I was the bastard that got dealt with the bad hand. Life was unfair. We become quiet.

After about ten minutes or so she walks to the door ready to leave "I have to get my homework done, if you feel well enough to walk maybe we can talk outside for a change"

I nodded without thinking about it too much. Maybe fresh air will help my clouded mind.

* * *

Princess story....

He's such a strange person, yet I want to befriend him, protect him. God am I trying to live my own fairy tale. In this case my favorite of Cinderella, only his the abused orphan and I'm the prince. I chuckled and looked out of the window, a very lovely day.

When I was done with the homework I walked out of my room and raced down to the stable. I loved my horses and it helps me relax. Once there I was greeted with a worried Jet,

"What is it?" he looked angry or something.

"A cargo ship heading to Saturn was shot down. The king of Venus warned us that it would happen" I clenched my fists "that fucking man. He's still trying to bully me into signing a trading contract with him" Jet nodded and I began to pet my horse Luna. She was black and had a white moon on her forehead.

"I have to speak with that arrogant bastard, he will not keep shooting any more cargos down. Jet where's Nicholas?"

"He's visiting his wife at the hospital"

"So are she and the baby okay?"

"Yeah, she will be back home before she knows it. I heard you talking with that kid in the room"

I rolled my eyes "you are never too far from me are you papa jet" he chuckled and I smiled. He was like my dad in a way.

"I think I should have a talk with him, he might be more open with me than with you"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you are a woman and you might be distracting him. What do you think Faye. A man will open up easier with a man than with a woman"

"Yeah you men and your male bonding and all" we share a good laugh before we hear someone approaching. We turned to see Spike holding his left side and walking slowly.

Jet walked over to him "let me help you" I could tell he was about to say no when Jet gave him that glare that even I don't like to refuse or rather should not refuse.

* * *

Slave's story....

I was walking outside and was told by one of the maids that Faye was by the stables. Even if I didn't want to see that woman I felt like she was the only one I can have some conversation with. I didn't want to watch anymore television or lay on my ass all day.

I watched her talking to an old man and wondered if that was her father. I remember him from the car incident. He must be her dad with the way he is looking at her. Like she was a little kid that needed to be scolded. That brought a small smile to my face. They turned to me and I watched as the old man walked over and began to take my left side. I wanted to tell him to back off, but he gave me a scary look.

"So you're awake" I rolled my eyes...thank you mr. Obvious.

"Yeah" I said or rather whispered.

"Good. We should talk sometime. Maybe you would like to come watch me and the boys train" I looked at him strangely.

"Training?"

"Oh, well I'm the queen's personal guard and I train the men in many different forms of fighting. Thought you might want to check us out"

I was amused and glad. Something manly to do. But wait "if you are the queen's personal guard then that means she's here, I want to see her and thank her"

* * *

Princess story....

Oh shit. Jet what have you gotten us into "actually Spike" I had to cut in "she's on a trip remember? Jet's second hand is with her" I watched as Jet let out a breath he was holding. I watched Spike look at Jet then at me.

"Oh. Well I came down seeing as to you said you would talk with me"

"Sure, do you like horses Spike?"

"Never seen one in person" he responded. I nodded for jet to walk him closer. Soon Spike reached out to touch my horse I was going to warn him "ah Spike she's kind of testy I wouldn't touch her if I were...."

My fucking horse was a traitor. Here she is letting a strange man pet her and she would kill anyone else other than me. What was the deal? Could she sense something good about him?

"She likes you. That's a first" I hear Jet comment. Spike turned to him

"She doesn't like people touching her?"

"Just the queen, anybody else would be kicked hard. I'm surprised she likes you" spike raised an eyebrow at me "what?"

He pointed "but she lets you pet her"

I retracted my hand "well she likes me too, she's used to me since I take care of her"

"So you are the stable keeper then?" I shook my head

"Nah. Just like to take care of her is all" I answered. Boy keeping my identity a secret would be harder than what I thought.

* * *

A/N well here is an update. Thanks to those who reviewed and love this story as much as I do. Hope you enjoy this. 


	4. the truth

Chapter...i forgot

Title: The truth comes out

Rating: not too M

* * *

Slave's story...

I was talking with Dana and Jet...why did...wait a minute Jet? I turned to him as we walked towards the training rooms "Your name is Jet?"

The man turned to me and nodded "yes"

"Are you related to Lucia?" I watched as his eyes widened "well"

"She's my cousin. How do you know her?"

I sighed. So I was lucky enough to find the man that I was searching for "she told me to find you, that you would help me. You see I was going to be killed by my...by the king and she helped me escape"

Jet stopped walking and put a hand on my shoulder. I don't need his sympathy but I don't push him away. I sort of feel comfortable, like he is a father or something "What happened?"

So I told him the story of my escapade with the now queen of venus and how her fucking husband found out. Throughout my story he laughed at me. Yeah it was a joke to him, but it was a hell for me.

As we entered the training room I watched many men and some women training and fighting. This was amazing. I wanted to learn this. Maybe if I was able to learn to fight like these people I could finally get my revenge on that bastard.

"When you are all healed I would like for you to train with us. It's obvious you will be staying here with us since you have no where to go"

I nodded "will the queen be alright with that?"

"She will be. Don't worry Faye is a good woman"

"You two close?" I wiggled my eyebrows in a sort of asking 'are you two sleeping together' kind of thing. I guess that was the wrong thing because he punched me on the head hard.

"She is a child and I watch out for her as if she were my kid. If you as much as imply something like that I will teach you a lesson you wont forget. Now go have some rest of do something"

so she was young "and don't even think about asking too many questions. People are busy with a party coming up and you will only be in the way"

"Yes father" he glared at me and I laughed "thanks Jet. See you later"

* * *

Princess' story...

I was fuming. The fucking king of Venus wanted to come and have a meeting with me again..that bastard is not to set foot in this place at all. This party that I have to host for the socialites is going to be a pain in my ass.

Spike and I have been talking a lot and he isn't as bad as I thought. Yet he is an idiot at times. I wish I could slap him silly. Jet has him busy learning to defend himself and others. He came up to me with an idea about making Spike one of the bodyguards. I didn't want to agree, not yet because I wasn't still sure if I could trust the man. But when Jet told me about Spike and what he had done I knew that he wasn't going to jeopardize anything.

Still I didn't tell him who I was. He thinks I'm Dana.

I watched him practice Judo and Karate and I must say he is a quick learner. Jet sees me and waves thus making Spike look my way. He doesn't react the way I was hoping. What am I thinking? Wanting for this man to acknowledge me and smile...

Jet comes up to me "What are you doing here?"

"King Victor is requesting a meeting with me" I watched as he narrows his eyes

"Absolutely not"

I shook my head "I know Jet. But if I don't speak with this man he is going to continue his assault on my ships. We can't afford to lose anything to him"

Jet shook his head "I can't let you meet with him. What if he tries something again?"

"Jet I was thinking that maybe I can speak with him during the ball. That way I know that he wont try anything. There will be too many important people and if he dares anything on me he will lose many loyal friends"

I watched as spike continued his work out but he did look at us. He was so cute. I guess I was watching him for too long that I was snapped out of it by Jet "you're falling for him aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes "get real Jet. Anyways that's what I wanted to tell you. The party is in a month, I'll be in the garden reading if you need me for anything" Jet nodded and I left giving Spike one last look.

* * *

Slave's story...

I don't know why but I feel so attracted to that wench. Every time she's in the same room as me I want nothing but to drown in her see of emerald. Her hair is so shiny that I wonder if it's as silky as I imagine. I sighed. This was getting pathetic.

I finished my work out and grabbed my water bottle. I walked away saying a short farewell to some of the other bodyguards. I can't believe that the queen allowed me to be a bodyguards and she doesn't even know me. I don't care too much for knowing who she is at this point. All I'm doing is concentrating on getting strong and better so that I could teach that bastard a lesson.

I guess I was too into my thoughts that I didn't realize that I had walked into the garden. This is one of my favorite places in the entire estate. I walked towards where the fountain is located and stopped in my tracks. There she was...as always reading a book.

I can't tell you what book that is because I can't read, but it must be a good one for her to be reading it so much.

I cleared my throat and she looked up at me a little annoyed. She hates being interrupted "hello there Dana"

she looked confused for a second. Every time I say her name she gives me that confused look of hers "Hello Spike" and she went back to reading her book. I can't believe that she is brushing me off like this.

Oh I hate being brushed off "so what ya reading there?"

"It is said "what are you reading Dana?' and I would then answer "read the title Spike" I rolled my eyes and snatched the book from her. She was surprised "HEY"

I smirked and flipped through the pages. She stood up and tried to snatch the book from my hand, but I'm way taller than her. I laugh as she tried anything to get it even trying to tickle me "give it back Spike"

"Nope. Try and get it"

She looks so cute when she's pissed. I didn't see what she had done. One minute I'm standing the next I'm on the grass and the very curvaceous woman is in my arms. I blush but quickly cover it "give it back"

"Dam it woman get off of me"

"Not until I get my book"

I sat up and she ended up straddling me .she blushed deeply and I decided at that moment that she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen "Why so red Dana?"

She pouted "give it back. I want to finish it"

"What's so good about this book?"

"This is Beauty and the Beast and it's a classic. Even you probably heard of it"

I shook my head "no. even so why do you like it so much? I looks too old and probably is worth nothing"

I see her lips tremble a little and then she bites her lower lip. I see tears at the corner of her eyes. What the fuck did I say now?

She punches me on the stomach and I breath out harshly "what the hell woman?" but I don't continue for she is crying full out now. I've never seen her cry in this whole month that I've been staying here. She's a strong one.

Before I can stop myself I reach out and wipe her tears away "why do you cry?"

She looks up to me and I feel something stir in my stomach "that book was a gift my father gave to me before he passed away. It is not worth much to others, but this means the world to me. I miss him so much"

I did the only thing I could think off and I brought her into my arms hugging her tightly to me. She wept and wrapped her arms around my neck. I inhaled her sweet aroma and felt her soft curves mold into my body. It felt perfect.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know"

"It's okay" she pulled away and then stood. I already missed her warmth and wanted it back. I stood as well and handed the book back to her "thank you" it was so soft and merely whispered.

"I wish I was able to read" I saw her look up to me then with surprise in her eyes "I can't read"

"You can't?"

"No. You are lucky to be able to do such a simple thing, I never had the luxury"

She took my hand in hers. It was small compared to mine and soft. I let her hold it and watched as she walked us back to the bench she was sitting on and sat me down next to her. She opened the book "I will teach you to read from now on, and also some etiquette"

"What?" I didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Manners. How to properly use utensils for eating, how to greet others formally. I want you to have the luxury that I have"

"Why?" I found myself asking.

"Everyone has a right to learn and enjoy the simple things in life like reading. I want you one day to read to me the way I'm going to read to you. So we will begin classes tomorrow, today I'm going to read this to you and then you'll see why I like it so much"

"Alright Dana, whatever you say".

Just as she promised, she began to teach me to read and write. It was hard at first but she was a good teacher. The people in the mansion were having a ball with this. Some would help me others would laugh when I did something wrong. She would glare at them and they would stop. I soon found myself reading books in my spare time, but I always went back to her so that she could continue with her story. I found myself liking the book she read over and over again. Now I knew why she liked it so much.

I also found myself more and more attracted to her. I couldn't help it, and whenever she left for school I would miss her terribly. I was becoming attached to her and it scared me. One time I lashed out at her, but I did it because she was conveying feelings in me that I did not want to explore.

As always she just smiled and forgave me without a word. I didn't understand her. I then realized something. She was a cunning woman, tricking me into things. She made me help her sneak out of the mansion and we both ended up in the city.

She dragged me to one of those clubs that people love to go to and ended up dancing with her the entire night. I was thrilled and selfish. Many men wanted to dance with her, but I kept her all to myself.

It was also the first time that I realized that I wanted to be with her. Not just fuck her senseless, but to be with her and share things that I never shared with anyone. Not even with Julia. I guess I was falling in love.

I knew it was love because of the incident that happened a week ago. She returned home from school and with her came three others. They were from her school two women and a man. The man flirted with her non stop and she didn't seem to mind it. I however wanted to rip the man's throat. One of the women saw me standing by the doorway and asked if I needed something. I said no and left.

When they were almost out of the door on their way home I took the man by the arm and dragged him with me. I warned him to keep his hands to himself. I don't know why I did it, but I'm glad I did. She was precious to me and I wasn't going to let any man touch her or try and take her away.

Man I was becoming obsessive and I hate it. She was doing this to me. I contemplated leaving this place, but where would I go? I didn't get pay that much, I was a low class bodyguard anyways.

The day of the ball came and I was told by Jet to be on my guard. I didn't know why, but he told me not to take my eyes off of faye. Of course that would never happen. Many royals came to this ball and I should have expected to see the bastard. I was clueless to this fact however.

When my eyes scanned around the ballroom they narrowed as they fell on the man I hated so much in my entire life. There he was laughing and drinking wine with the woman I fucked for so long. The bitch was hanging on to him and cuddling. She made me sick.

I then watched as my eyes grew wide. Dana was wearing the most appealing dress I've ever seen. It was silky black and hugged her in all the right places. These royal pigs were ogling her and I was seething. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up in to the eyes of Jet "don't lose her. If I'm not near her I need you to please take my place"

"What is it Jet?"

"She's very important Spike and some people want to harm her. The king of Venus the one you hate has it out for her. He will do anything to have her alone. He tried it before and I need you to protect her"

"Anything Jet. That bastard wont touch her"

"Good"

we both kept our eyes on faye and that's when it hit me, I looked at Jet again "she's Faye isn't she?"

"Yes" was all he said. So she was the queen.? No wonder people respected her so much and they always wanted her opinion. How the hell did I end up in this again?

I excused myself. I couldn't believe that I fell for another queen. And she lied to me. How dare she lie to me. I walked out on the balcony and let the air ruffle my hair. I felt a tap and turned around to see the woman I desired. She smiled at me and I glared. She must have noticed "what's wrong Spike?"

"Why did you lie to me Dana...or better yet your highness" she gasped and wrapped her arms around herself

"I'm sorry. I had to protect my people and myself. I didn't know who you were and if you were a spy. When I knew you weren't a threat I didn't know how to tell you. The lie grew so much that I just didn't know how to. Please forgive me"

I snorted "you lie to me just and betrayed my trust. Just like everyone else. I can't believe you"

"Please Spike. Don't do this now" we both were interrupted however

We both looked back as someone else joined us in the balcony and my eyes widened "hello Spike. So this is where you have been hiding my love"

"Julia"

I saw Dana I mean Faye stiffened. She knew of Julia and everything about that affair. Julia smiled and walked closer to us "your highness it is nice to see you"

Faye smiled, but you could tell it was force "you as well Your highness"

"I see that our servant found himself in your mansion" she looked up at me and I wanted to slap her silly. This bitch dare think I was still her servant.

Faye balled her fists "he is not a servant. Spike here is my bodyguard actually"

Julia smirked "I see. Your highness would it be too much to ask if I could speak with your bodyguard for a minute"

I looked down at faye and she looked up at me "Not at all. I'll be in my office Spike" I nodded and watched her go.

"What do you want Julia?"

"Are you fucking her too?"

"That's non of your business anymore I'm afraid" she walked up to me and hugged me "let me go Julia"

"I missed you so much. No one can please me like you" I pushed her away and she gasped "Spike?" I didn't listen. I wanted to speak to faye I didn't feel okay being here. I felt something was happening I had to see her.

"SPIKE" Julia kept calling after me but I couldn't stop. Something was wrong. I knew something was going, but what. I passed Jet.

"Where is she Spike?" I knew it. Something was wrong.

I ran up the stairs making people look at me Funny. I had to find her. I reached the hallway that would lead me to her office. It was quiet and I sighed. If something would happen she would scream. I know she would. I passed her room and heard a thump. I didn't pay much mind to it, but then I heard it again.

I walked back and opened the door to her room and my eyes widened and my jaw tightened. How dare the bastard do this. I ran forward and knocked him away "get away from her"

He had Faye pinned to the bed. He had touched her. I was going to kill him. I rushed to faye and helped her up. She was gasping for air "Faye"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't see him coming. I'm sorry I didn't scream"

"It's okay" I turned to the fucking bastard that began to laugh "you'll pay"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the servant fucker. This isn't your concern get out of here"

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "she's my responsibility" I punched him hard and knocked him to the ground "I wont let you get away this time" I kicked him hard and he took in a deep breath "you will never touch her again"

I was about to kick him when he grabbed my leg and made me fall "you are nothing but a cockroach. This is something between royals, get the hell out of here"

I pushed myself up from the floor and was about to kick him again when Jet walked in "Spike that's enough. Take Faye to your room now" I turned to him and walked over to the shaking faye. I brought her into my arms and she clung to me. God I wanted to kill that bastard.

I don't know what happened with him or Julia. All I know is that faye fell asleep in my arms and Jet came in to tell me that tomorrow we would have a long talk.

I held her tightly. This will never happen again and she will never feel the disgusting hands of a bastard. I will promise her that.

* * *

A/N...sorry for the long delay...I have no excuse for it other than I didn't know what to write. Oh well here you go 


	5. Disclaimer

Hello minna san...This is Angee writing to you and i want to say that **Sorry** this isn't another chapter I just have to put my disclaimer here.,...

I don't own this Anime/Cartoon/Comic...they belong to their respective owners which doesn't happen to be me. I'm really sad that I wasn't the creator, however I am the owner of my own ideas and how I use them with the characters...

This disclaimer is for all of my fanficitons which include but not limited to...

**Teen Titans**: Royal Slave, The Assistant, and My new Fic To have you once more...

**Tenchi Muyo**: To Love and Hate

**Cowboy Beebop**: Shattered Hearts Mended, Vicious's Valentine, My perfect Match, Fairy Tales in New Era...

**Kenshin**: Misao the pregnant Virgin, The trouble with change, and Sixteen candles Misao Style.

**YuYu hakusho**: What's love and Trying to Procreate...Also Half breeds...

I do however own characters never ever mentioned in the actual Cartoon or Anime...such characters as Amber Dell, Zoe and so on...Areis is a character I made up named after my birth sign of Aries...Hijai from the Japanese word for something or another...my Japanese is decreasing and my mother would be so mad if she found out...

Note: I already have a chapter for Misao the pregnant virgin half way done I just need more inspiration and Sadly I don't watch the Soap anymore because it lacks something that I don't see or get. I also work too long...I will update my stories pretty soon since I'll have vacation coming up from school...

All in All...

I don't own any of these Animes/Cartoons...just the ideas I used or am using in them...later.


	6. Failed to see

A/N I am so sorry for the long wait on my stories. If you have read my profile you would have notice that I have been going through a lot lately. I am not going to divulge much, but I am going to say this. I will finish what I started and those that I can't for some reason not finish, I will put on short term hiatus. I love my stories but I don't have the love for writing I once did. Thank you to everyone that's been waiting for this. THis is for all of you. BtW this is short, but it can be seen as a intermission of sorts. I am trying to develop my plot better.

Chapter Five

Author: Animefreak03/angee

Rating: M

Title: Failed to see

**Slave's story**

I spent the rest of the night looking after Faye. She barely slept, and when she did manage to get a few minutes in, they were plagued with nightmares. Although she has played the role of a tough queen, it is on this night that I realize just how young and fragile she truly is. I tried to comfort her, but she would have none of it. Saying that she was fine and not to worry about her so much.

Jet had come to the bedroom a few times to inform us of the events that unfolded after the incident. The guests were ushered to their awaiting limos and the servants were briefed on what needed to be done. Security had been upped as well. But I did not leave her side at all.

Shinny emerald eyes focused on my face and I was being pulled by their depths, "Spike I am okay now. You should rest."

I shook my head and pushed the chair to her side of the bed, "I am okay Faye. I am sorry that I didn't protect you as I should have. I'm a worthless bodyguard. If you want to get rid of me, then here is your chance. But, I don't intent on ever leaving your side anymore."

I watched as she sat up and then lent towards me. Her dainty right hand raised and rested on my cheek, "you have a stub," she giggled and I couldn't help but join in. "But it's fine now. He is not here as you can see; I was careless and naive. It wasn't your fault, if anything, you were put in a position where you had little to no knowledge of the situation at all. I am…"

I shook my head once again and placed my hand on her lips to silence her, "No matter what the situation was or wasn't, I was not _there_ to protect you. I was given the task and I should have followed it. And besides, I have to earn what you have given me so willingly Faye. So from now on, I will be your shadow."

And true to his word, the slave was rarely seen unless a dire situation arose.

**Three months after the incident…**

The slave had trained so hard to be the best of the best, that Jet had to relinquish some of his responsibilities over to Spike and made him a full time bodyguard. Where ever Faye was needed, Spike was the main man to go. Jet was left behind as the brains of the operation so to speak, while Spike provided the brawn. But the attraction between the monarch and her bodyguard became the talk of the town, although most of it was speculation of what happened behind doors. And in an effort to separate the two, King Vinicio came up with the most ingenious plot. (what's a story without a protagonist anyways)

Old documents were unearthed from their resting places. As cunning as Vinicio was, he knew he would have to pull the plan off with the help of his advisers. Only they would be able to back him up, once he brought forth his _claim._

Queen's story…

Faye sat in her philosophy class idly wondering if she being the queen, was in essence allowed to kill all of the women present at the moment. Yes there were a few good looking men in said class, but none had the dangerous aura, the lean but still muscled body, nor the sexy smirk her bodyguard possessed. Spike was tall, lean and gorgeous in a 'I'm going to kill your evil brother, but will make it up to you under covers and you'll be moaning my name for days'.

She wanted to gag or hurl her thick out of date book at one of those flashy women. She knew how they wanted to be near him. Always dropping their pencils or something so he can get it for them. But she would never admit it to him or anyone how insanely jealous she was getting. Spike was HERS and no one else's.

Neither had really spent any alone time together due to his persistence training regimen. Slowly but surely she was beginning to feel something for the lunk head that had never felt for any other man. Of course, the few men she dated had been in high school and they hardly qualified as 'men' that could satisfy her.

Grumbling under her breath, she watched bemused as another floozy with red hair tried -the key word _tried_- without letting anyone know what she was up to, get Spike's attention. It went unsuccessful. Really, how much more obvious did she need to be? Bending down with the first buttons of her top undone and her bra showing, was a sure way to get a man interested.

_Yeah right. Spike has more class than that._ Faye's eyes widened as Spike smirked his sexy smirk at the girl.

_Oh mother of fucking pearl. That asshole!! That fucking asshole really fell for that? Typical egotistical pig headed man!! Ughhhh. _

Sure enough the tall bodyguard kept his eyes fixed on the displayed boobs (although in a bra) before him. The floozy gave him a smile and as the bell rang and she stood to leave, walked over to him and placed a note -me thinks it is her number- in his suit pocket.

Faye furiously picked up her books and with as much anger as she could muster in the public eye- not much of a show, more of a small hissy fit-stuffed them into her small bag. There was going to be hell to pay for one Spike the bodyguard that can't keep his eyes on his ward. Oh yes sireeee.

She didn't wait for him to catch up with her. Thankfully it was her last class and she hurried to her awaiting limo. Saying a few farewells here and there, she failed to notice the silent lunk head who had managed to catch up to her. Really, this man was as quiet as a cat and as fast as a puma.

"Your highness, it is really irritating when you keep leaving your bodyguard behind."

She didn't spare him a glance but chose to open her own door to the car, "really now?! Well, I say that it must be irritating to the imaginary bodyguard you speak of, since you are always one step behind me."

Sighing, Spike held the door as she got in and sat, "I understand that you must be going through your monthly friend your highness, but please let's be less sarcastic here."

Huffing, she glared at the lunk head and quickly pulled her door closed, almost banging said door on his poor fingers. Rolling his eyes, Spike went over to the front of the car where the chauffeur was trying to keep the laughter in. "Ah shut up you!." Controlling to need to laugh even more, the driver pulled out and Faye raised the partition up to avoid looking at the man she was falling for.

Jet was less controlled and flat out laughed when Spike recounted the way Faye had been acting not only early in the day, but as of the passed week. Of course, Jet gave him a look that said '_you are missing the point. You fail to see what I mean_' and then mumbled something about Spike being so young and inexperienced with women to see what was happening. "Well, why don't you tell me then?"

Jet shook his head, "you really have no clue? Tell me, how would you feel if a man or men came up to Faye and started sweet talking her?" With that said, he left Spike to ponder over that.

It wasn't till half hour later that Spike really understood what Jet had been trying to tell him. He knocked on the door to the office room and waited a few second before entering. At the desk, Faye was hunched over reading papers upon papers. He really thanked what ever God was up there for not giving him the life of a monarch. Of course, the wench did not spare him a glance whatsoever.

"What do you want? I am busy."

He tsked and locked the door, no need to have anyone walk in on them. With the grace of a cat-which she suspected was his past life-he walked over to her desk, turned her chair around so she could face him, and lifted her right off the furniture. She yelped and clung to his arms out of instinct and he was more than pleased. Carefully slamming her back on top of her desk, she awaited for whatever he had planned. Quick hands divested her off her school shirt, her eyes widened but not out of fear. Her lips parted but not ready to scream or curse. Her legs wrapped around him, but not to push him away. Everything she did was not to deter him in anyway. Her body silently spoke to him and he was more than ready to listen.

"I never want anyone the way I want you," he whispered to her. Her pants followed her discarded shirt, and slowly he pulled at her panties. Her arms wound around his neck, but not to choke him or push him way. "All I kept thinking about in that class was; how long till that damned bell would ring so I could get you here and just fuck you senseless?" Another article of clothing-this time her bra-was gently pulled away from her already flushed body.

"All I saw when that bitch bent over, was how much more nicer and bigger your breasts are and how I would love to sink my mouth, my hands…" all the while said body parts landed on her. Kisses and touches. "how I wanted to devour you just like the first time we did this. And to continue to devour you like the next time and the next. All the while making you sing to me." His mouth sucked on her neck and she arched into him. Rumors are said to carry some truth to them, guess the body guard and his queen were living up to those rumors.

And as he played her body as a rare and fine instrument, she failed to see the letter addressed to her on the desk, failed to see the name of the sender, and failed to see the disappointed eyes of her guardian Jet as he closed the door to her office. Rule number one when in a secret rendezvous: make sure that when you lock the door, you lock it properly.

Many things needed to be discussed and dealt with sooner than Jet had every anticipated.

* * *

A/N I hope that although this was slow, it kept you entertained. Have fun everyone

* * *


End file.
